Dulcis Patria (sweet homeland)
by Relila
Summary: After the Titans hear Robin talking on the phone one night, they decide to investigate their team leader a bit. By going through his room and phone. But they got more than they bargained for. Now they have an invite to Christmas and get to meet Robin's family and friends. All of whom are a little possessive of the teen. (Way more characters than listed)
1. Chapter 1

**Bit of back ground, Tim is the current Gotham Robin. Dick is the Robin who started the Teen Titans because he needed space. Jason got beaten by the Joker, but Bruce and Dick managed to save him. He's alright now. Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Damian are all of Bruce's kids, and Barbra and Stephanie are close friends to the Wayne kids. Dick is 15, Jason is 12, Cass is 10, Tim is 9, Damian is 5**

* * *

Raven shook her head as Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg made their way to the kitchen. Beast Boy wanted to introduce Starfire to midnight snacks. Cyborg had tagged along. Raven had only wanted a cup of tea.

They heard a voice in the kitchen and pause by the door.

"I already told you, I couldn't make Thanksgiving. I didn't promise, I said I'd try. Why wasn't I there last week? Alfred, you know you can't leave a crime ridden city alone on Halloween. Yes, I know Jump isn't as bad as Gotham, but I made a commitment here. Oh, I'd loved the pictures. No, I can't come at the beginning of December- I'm covering another hero so they can take Christmas for me. Why am I covering? I dunno, I think they said they wanted to spend time with their family on Bodhi Day... I have no idea. Yes, it did work out nicely. Yeah, I'll try to be in town the 15th. Was that sarcasm? I feel like it was part sarcasm, part sincerity. Um, no, they know nothing about my civilian identify. Dad wants to talk to me? Alright. Love you, A. Hey Dad. Yeah, I got the pictures. Slightly concerned about Jaybird's. I knew you probably feel the same. Must've given Tim a scare. Oh, Dami? Does he need validation? Tell him I thought he made a wonderful little Batman. Oh, and I loved the gender bent Star Wars the other three did. Was it Steph's idea? Course it was, though I never suspected Cass to be the smuggling type. Oh, did Tim object to being Prince Leia? Was it a busy night? No? You're kidding me? Joker and Scarecrow _both_ wanted to do something big? Took each other out, practically? The commissioner must have gotten a kick out of that. No, I'm not coming over for Thanksgiving. I'll be there for Christmas! The 15th. You know I can't come earlier, I've got someone to cover for. And I'm getting home earlier than last year, at least! Oh, don't bring that up again. Of course, I've forgiven you. You've forgiven me, right?"

The team looked at each other. Beast Boy mouthed to the others. " _Robin?"_ They nodded, and shuffled closer.

"Of course! Yeah, I think I'm going to make a bunch of single severing dishes and eat in my room. Umm, I eat in my room all the time. And yes, I am going to eat Thanksgiving Dinner in my room, so I can skype you guys. Yeah, yeah, I'll have lunch with my team. Relax. Okay. Good night. Love you, Dad.

There was a click and soft footsteps. The eavesdroppers tensed. Raven muttered her chant and pulled them into the shadows in the nick of time. Robin walked past were they had been, oblivious to his now wondering teammates. When they heard the last of his footsteps faded away Raven dropped the cover.

"Dude, I didn't even know Rob had a dad!"

"Of course, he has a dad! What, do you think the universe said, "I need a kid to help fight crime" and just _*poofed*_ him into existence?"

"Well, he never seemed like the family kind of guy!"

"It is most glorious to know that Robin is on good terms with his family! I have often feared that they were dead, as my parents are. Or that they hated him, as my sister does me. It is most painful to have a broken family."

"But who is his family?" Cyborg asked.

"Batman." Beast Boy said without hesitating

"Who?" asked Starfire.

"Another hero, he works alone." Raven informed the redhead.

"He used to, but six or seven years ago he got a sidekick. A kid who wore red, yellow, and green and went by the name…. Robin."

Cyborg blinked, "But that Robin is working with Batman. I saw a news report on 'em yesterday."

"But what if that's a different Robin. What if _our_ Robin wanted to go solo, so Batman had one of Rob's little siblings be his sidekick?"

Dead silence. "It would make since, news reports and speculation mention how Robin's fighting style has changed a bit, and how he looks a little younger." Cyborg sad slowly.

"But, this is assuming Robin does have younger siblings." Starfire added.

"Didn't you hear him talking about kids dressing up as different things? They must have been his younger siblings Halloween costumes."

"Huh, didn't know you could be such a good detective." Raven said, leaning against the wall.

"Thank you, Thank you. I know, I am wonderful."

"But why does Robin never speak of them?" Asked Starfire.

"Think about it, if Robin does have little siblings, then bad guys might try to use them to get under Robin's skin." Cyborg said through a yawn.

"Get under his skin?"

"Use them against him. Kidnapped them, hurt them, threaten them. That kind of thing." Raven explained. "It's late, or rather, it's early. Let's go back to bed and worry about this later.

* * *

 _ **12 DAYS LATER**_

* * *

Robin looked at the contents of the fridge and shook his head. Next, he checked the pantry. Then the freezer.

"Okay, guys. We have almost nothing to eat. So, I'm going grocery shopping,"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You hardly ever go shopping."

"I'm compassionate today. Imagine Beast Boy or Star trying to shop for more than 20 things at a time.

"Good point. Hurry back."

Robin nodded went up to his room, and come back down with a drawstring bag over one shoulder. "I'll be back."

As soon as he was out of sight Beast Boy raced to the window.

"And we are in the clear!"

Cyborg glanced at him, "You sure we should do this?"

"Duh! Come on, dude!"

Starfire floated in to the room. "Friends, what are we doing?"

"We purposely let food run dangerously low so Robin would go grocery shopping! Now he's gone and we can get inside his room!"

"Why would you want to get into his room?" Raven asked.

"To see if we can find out anything about his family."

Star's eyes widened. "But if he has not told us, we should not 'snoop' as you have often called it."

"This is different than snooping. It's bonding!"

Starfire still looked unconvinced.

"It's not like we're going to tell anyone what we find. Don't you want to know about Robin's family? Who knows maybe he talks about us to them. Maybe they know when his birthday is, or what he wants for Christmas."

Starfire thought about it. "It _would_ be nice."

"Well then, to his room!"

* * *

Raven glanced around the room, Star was digging through Robin's closet; while Beast Boy rummaged through the dresser. "Somehow I don't think we're going to get any information out of the socks."

Beast Boy gave her a glare as she moved to the bookshelf. She pulled out a book titled _Dulce et Decorum Est_ *. She raised an eyebrow, and pulled it off the shelf. Flipping through it, her breath caught.

Someone had taken all the pages out and replaced them with pictures.

A picture of a black-haired girl in a ballet outfit, with the signature 'Cassandra Cain Wayne'

A picture of a tiny child with black hair and blue eyes sitting with a cat, dog, cow, and a turkey. Sprawled along one side was 'Damian is Snow White'

A picture of a horrified man looking at a boy, holding a battle of blench and white hair dye, who had to white streaks in his hair. This one was captioned 'Bruce finds out what Roy dared Jason to do.'

A redhead in a wheelchair with a boy (who looked a lot like Robin), with the words 'Barbra and Dick dance' written over the wheel.

The man, Bruce, giving an old man in a suite a present. The older man looked pleasantly suspired. 'Bruce gives Alfred a Father's Day present'

Yet another picture with another black haired blue-eyed boy, this time with a blond girl. 'Tim and Stephanie's playdate'

A picture of an annoyed Bruce wearing a pair of cat ears; with a woman beside him laughing, her own pair of cat ears on. 'Bruce disagrees on Selina's fashion sense.'

The same woman; this time joined by an older red head, at a park with Damian. They were planting trees. 'Damian makes up for maiming the shrubs in the front yard.'

One picture of three women, one ginger in green; who looked like the one form the previous picture, one blonde with pink and blue died tips wearing red, other in a cat suite with cat ears and a mask. It was captioned titled 'Gotham City Sirens'

Raven shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to process the fact that she had just found Robin's family photo album.

"RAVEN!" She blinked, Beast Boy was waving his hand in front of her face. "Look what I found!"

It was a cellphone.

She raised an eyebrow, but Beast Boy simply motioned for the girls to fallow him. Star flew out, leaving Raven to put the book back, half way to the door she double back and grabbed it again. Then she left, dreading how this would end.

* * *

 **So... how was the first chapter? good? bad? let me know, so I can try to make them the best I can. ALSO, in the next chapter it mentions Barbara, and how Robin likes both Barbra and Starfire, but that is not going to be focused on a lot. This is a story about family, friends, and laughter.**

 *** _Dule et Decorum est_ is a reference to the Latin saying " _Dulcet et decorum est pro patria mori_ " which literally means " _It is sweet and honorable to die for one's fatherland."_ However, in this case Robin used it to reference a poem of the same name, which is about how it really isn't sweet or honorable, just sad. Robin is using it both literally and ironically, reminding himself both of what he fights for, and what he has to survive for.**

 **Also, Robin sorta thought that no one on the team would snoop in a book with a depressing, boring, Latin title.**

 **Thank for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN! HENCE WHY I AM HERE!**

 **Bit of back ground, Tim is the current Gotham Robin. Dick is the Robin who started the Teen Titans because he needed space. Jason got beaten by the Joker, but Bruce and Dick managed to save him. He's alright now. Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Damian are all of Bruce's kids, and Barbra and Stephanie are close friends to the Wayne kids. Dick is 15, Jason is 12, Cass is 10, Tim is 9, Damian is 5**

* * *

By the time Raven got to the living room Cyborg had hacked the phone, and Beast Boy and Starfire had found a cord to connect it to the TV. "Really you guys? Don't you think this a bit over the top?"

Cyborg shook his head. "There is no way we could all read off that phone, it's too small." He glanced at the screen to make sure they could see what the phone was showing. "Booya! What do we look at first?"

"Contacts." Raven said.

"No wait- text messages." Beast Boy countered.

"Perhaps we should the Contacts, then messages of text." Offered Star, who looked delighted when Cyborg nodded.

"Let's see we have **'Alfie' 'Aunt Diana' 'Babs' '** **Dancing queen' 'Jay' 'Kitty Kyle' 'Lil D'** ' **Lucky you're a ginger' 'Nerd Arrow' 'Padre'** **'Sass-andra' 'Timmy Boy' 'Uncle Clark'** …... Who the heck are these people?"

"I would like to see what Robin and the Queen of Dancing say to each other!" Star said after re-reading the names. Raven glanced at the book she held. She hated herself for being so curious.

"Okay this is how this is going to work. I found a photo album, and I'm going to try to match the people in the pictures to the names. That way we have a clearer view on who is who, okay? And we are only going to read the last conversation, understand?" the other three nodded and Raven levitated and sat Indian style. "Let's start."

* * *

 _R: YOOO Steph!_

 ** _DQ: HI!_**

 _R: I need you to check on Tim._

 ** _DQ: y_**

 _R: I don't think he's been sleeping. I saw him on the news with dad, and he looked dead on his feet._

 ** _DQ: how do I make him go to sleep, he won't listen to me._**

 _R: Tell him you won't come over to play until he's caught up on sleep._

 _R: And make sure Alfred can hear you when you say it._

 ** _DQ: ok_**

 ** _DQ: when are you coming home?_**

 ** _DQ Dick?_**

 ** _DQ: did I say something wrong?_**

 _R: Sorry had a Villain and a power nap._

 ** _DQ: sooo?_**

 _R: Did Tim sleep?_

 _DQ **: Yes. Bruce and Alfred gave him a lecture on how much sleep a nine-year-old needs.**_

 ** _DQ: Alfred also told him that if he kept not sleeping he'd never get to try coffee._**

 _R: LOL_

 ** _DQ: when are you coming back?_**

 ** _DQ: Stop avoiding us._**

 ** _DQ: Dick_**

 ** _DQ: DICK! ANSWER! ME!_**

 ** _DQ: please, we miss you._**

 _R: at Christmas, and during our daily skypes._

 _R: I promise._

* * *

"Who is this 'Steph' whom he talks to?" Starfire asked.

Raven flipped the book opened and flicked through the pages. "Her real name is Stephanie." She showed them the picture of two children labeled 'Tim and Stephanie's playdate.'

"So, Tim's his little brother?" Beast Boy asked.

"One of them. From the multiple black haired blue-eyed kids in the pictures I'd said he has three or four brothers, one sister. As well as a father and grandfather. But I could be wrong." She frowned, looking back at what this Stephanie had called Robin. She flipped back to the picture of the girl and the wheel chair and the boy. It was labeled "Barbara and Dick." The girl was obviously Barbara, which meant…

So that's what he looked like under the mask.

"So, does that mean Robin's eyes are blue?" Star asked, unsure of the ins and outs of human genetics.

Raven looked back at the picture. Dick did have blue eyes. "More than likely." she said, trying to keep her voice even.

"Let's do 'Lucky you're a ginger'. They sound interesting." Cyborg hovered over it when Starfire said.

"No, let us do the Kitten named Kyle."

"You got to pick the last one." Beast Boy cried.

Starfire blinked as she thought of something. Then she screamed. "But what if it is Kitten!?"

Everyone looked at her.

"You mean, the crazy blonde girl who forced Robin to go to prom with her?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"Yes! For he had a picture of a small blonde girl with his brother on a date!"

Cyborg shook his head. "Playdate, Star. It means that two kids get to go to each other houses or to a park and get to play all day."

"Besides Kyle sounds like a boy name. And Raven said the blonde's name was Stephine." Beast Boy added.

"Can we not check, just to be sure?"

"Fine, but I get the next one." Beast Boy pouted.

* * *

 ** _KK: Are you coming home for Christmas?_**

 _R: Yep, you?_

 ** _KK: I'll be there. Won't want to miss my kitten._**

 _R: You know I have nothing against your nicknames for me, but every time I see that world I think of that creepy stalker girl._

 ** _KK: You're out of practice when it comes to dealing with fan girls._**

 _R: she nearly strangled Starfire for telling her I wasn't fight her boyfriend for her._

 ** _KK: At least she doesn't know about Babs._**

 _R: Ya._

 _R: Still don't know what I'm going to do about that._

 ** _KK: I know it's hard,_**

 _R: Selina?_

 _R: Hello?_

 ** _KK: A kind young man with heart torn between two beautiful redheads._**

 ** _KK: fiery, passionate girls._**

 _R: Har, give Selina her phone back._

 ** _KK: How'd you know?_**

 _R: -_-_

 ** _KK: Sorry about that kitten. Harley managed to get my phone._**

 ** _KK: Got to go love you._**

* * *

The boy's looked at each other. And then they immediately stared scrolling up, scanning. Starfire looked confused. Raven flipped to the picture 'Bruce disagrees with Selina's fashion sense' Raven studied it. They gave the impression of either close friends or a couple. And she hadn't thought she'd seen any pictures of a mother, but perhaps-

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the boys stared sniggering.

* * *

 _R: I need help._

 ** _KK: What happened_**

 _R: I'm in a love triangle, and the two points don't know it._

 ** _KK: Explain_**

 _R: I like Barbara Gordon_

 _R: I like Starfire_

 _R: Both have given signs that they could like me_

 _R: Neither know about the other_

 ** _KK: A+ explanation_**

 _R: Thank you_

 ** _KK: You're welcome_**

 ** _KK: What attracts you to them?_**

 _R: They're kind, try to be understanding, ready to help, not afraid to stand up for what's right, can be utterly terrifying_

 _R: And they're both beautiful red heads_

 ** _KK: Can't help but notice that the fact that they were beautiful was an afterthought._**

 _R: Believe it or not some guys do care more about personality than looks._

 _R: Dad taught me what was important_

 _R: Are you proud of me, Soon-to-be-Mrs.-Wayne?_

 ** _KK: Yes_**

 ** _KK: That's never going to happen_**

 _R: Don't you love my dad_

 ** _KK: Let's get back to your love life_**

 _R: Oh, you mean Bruce is never going to work up the never to propose?_

 ** _KK: …yes._**

 ** _KK: But back to you._**

 _R: If it makes you feel better all the kids love you._

 _R: And are constantly telling Bruce to man up_

 ** _KK: Even Damian?_**

 _R: Yep._

 _R: Me, Jay, Tim, Cass, Damian._

 _R: Stephanie_

 _R: Barbara._

 ** _KK: Back to Barbara._**

 ** _KK: And Starfire, was it?_**

 _R: Yes._

 _R: What do I do?_

* * *

But before they could read any farther…

"What are you doing?!" Robin demanded angrily. The four teens whipped around. Robin was standing in the doorway, looking mad.

"Robin!"

"What are you doing?" They could practically see smoke coming out of his ears.

The angry teen stormed towards them. Snarling, he snatched the phone and photo album and stormed out. Everyone shared a look.

"So, who wants to try and explain this to him." Beast Boy asked, nervous.

Starfire turned towards Beast Boy, looking upset and angry.

"Everyone stop" Raven said, stopping the fight before it started. "Let's give him time to cool down. Come on, the groceries need to be put away."

* * *

"Can you believe them! Going through my stuff, reading my text, looking at my photos! It's… it's…. I can't even!" the boy flung himself onto his bed, where his laptop was running skype.

"It is very disgraceful." Damian said, sitting on Bruce's lap.

"It was wrong. I agree with that."

Tim's head could barely be seen over the table as he asked: "Is it bad enough for you to come home?"

Dick laughed. "I'll be home for Christmas."

Tim and Damian pouted. Jason, who had heard his brother laugh padded into the room.

"Hi Dickie-bird!"

"Hey Jay-bird. Dad, maybe you should move to one of the living rooms. It would be easier for all you guy to see." Bruce nodded and, setting down Damian, picked up the laptop.

On his side, Dick, who was mask-less, put on a pair of sunglasses. Beast Boy thought he could get in here without being noticed? Hardly.

Once everyone was settled, and Cass had joined, Dick smiled sneakily. "You guys want to see something funny?" They all nodded. Dick took his pillow and very careful raised it over his head.

Then he slammed it against the wall.

The wall gave a high-pitched scream. And a small green ant fell off the wall.

It transformed into a dog, then a fish, an app, a cow, and finally a bird.

Tim looked fascinated, Damian looked amused, Bruce and Cass were torn between amusement and annoyance, and Jason was flat out laughing.

"What the heck dude?" the bird yelled.

"What the heck indeed." Said Dick "What the heck gave you four the right to go through my phone?" He glanced at the door. "I know you three are there."

The door opened and Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire awkwardly shuffled into the room. Dick moved his laptop so it was in his lap, effectively keeping the other Titans from seeing the his family.

"How does he do it? The mass should be the same, so he shouldn't be able to fly. And when he turns into something bigger than a human he should be weak because the mass is stretched too thin. Hey Green Boy! How do you do it?" the middle son asked excitedly.

"He doesn't know. Sorry Tim, I've already tried to get him to tell me. And all I got out of it was that he isn't a honed batarang."

"We saw." Cass spoke softly, her voice still adjusting to being used. Jason snorted. Starfire slowly flew over to him.

"Robin, we would like to apologize for going through your things. It was wrong. Please forgive us."

The boy's lips were a thin line. He looked at his family, an unspoken question in the air.

Everyone, minus Damian, shrugged.

Damian shook his head.

Robin rolled his eyed, not that the Titans could see it from behind the glasses.

"What you did hurt me. A lot. And it could put others in danger. You…. hey Alfred." He waved to the butler who had appeared on the screen.

"Hello Master Richard, how are you?"

"My team stole my phone, hacked it, and went through all my texts and etcetera."

"So, they took a course from your brothers?"

All the Wayne's laughed. Alfred waited a minute, before continuing. "But on the bright side, now they can come over for Christmas."

The world seemed to freeze.

"No." was all Dick could get out.

"Oh, that's too bad. I already sent the invitation."

"It's November 13th! Why are you sending Christmas invitations out!" Damian demanded. "Thanksgiving is much closer!"

"They need to RSVP, and by the time they get it and RSVP it's be the 18th. And all the good Black Friday deals start then."

"Which makes no sense." Added Jason.

Dick groaned and rubbed his eyes under the sun glasses.

"I don't know. I don't feel comfortable with them at the house. And…. Alfred, why did you send an invitation? I told you they knew nothing about my other life."

The Titans glanced at each other. Had Robin forgot they existed, or at the very least, _were standing right there_?

"I figured that it would be a nice way to introduce them, as well as to make sure they're not bad influences."

"And how are they supposed to blend in?"

"Another reason to start planning now."

Before Dick could reply the alarm went off. Dick stood. "Call you back." He ends the call and traded his shades for his mask. "Titans go!"

* * *

 **So... how was this chapter? good? bad? let me know, so I can try to make them the best I can.**

 **Robin likes both Barbra and Starfire, but that is not going to be focused on a lot. This is a story about family, friends, and laughter.(We're about to get to the good part ;P )**

 **Thank for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN! HENCE WHY I AM HERE!**

 **Bit of back ground, Tim is the current Gotham Robin. Dick is the Robin who started the Teen Titans because he needed space. Jason got beaten by the Joker, but Bruce and Dick managed to save him. He's alright now. Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Damian are all of Bruce's kids, and Barbra and Stephanie are close friends to the Wayne kids. Dick is 15, Jason is 12, Cass is 10, Tim is 9, Damian is 5**

* * *

 **TIME SKIP TO BEGENNING OF THANKSGIVING**

* * *

Dick sat on his bed, a small spread in front of him. He smiled as Jason mimicked throwing food at him. "Hahaha, I have beaten you, little brother. Not even your impeccable aim can reach me!" He declared in a deep voice. His family laughed.

"Hey Dick," His father called to him from his place at the head of the table, "A little birdie told me that we can expect you five days earlier than planned."

"Really?!" Tim said, delighted.

"Amazing!" Damian added, beaming at his eldest brother. Cass smiled and clapped her hands. Even Alfred laughed a little. Jason smirked.

"Then you shall see how impeccable my aim really is."

"I look forward to it Jay. Man, I miss you all so much."

"We miss you too, Master Richard."

"You know what else I miss? Being able in walk in a room and not be asked about 'insane contact names' or 'who is Barbara?' or my 'army of siblings'. Not that I don't love bragging about you guys."

"Maybe if you would answer them..." Bruce started.

"I've tried. I really have. But I can't get a single sentence out without get asked another half a million questions. It's like the press on steroids!"

Everyone made a face. They hated the press. "But not like Clark's type of press. Like the dirty-gossip- won't-listen-to-what-you say-and-when-they-do-twist-your-words kind" He added as an afterthought.

"Oh, that reminds me, Clark will be here for the Christmas party." Bruce said, cutting a piece of turkey with is fork.

"Cool. Who all…." The alarm started to blare and Dick groaned. "Every single time. I should go. See you all at Christmas. Love you all."

* * *

 **TIME SKIP TO THE 10th of DECMEBER!**

* * *

Robin glanced at his friends and took a deep breath. "Okay I'm going to explain everything, and no one is going to say anything until I'm done." He looked at Beast Boy, then Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire. "I've been trying to explain for a while but you kept asking more and more questions so please, just listen." The team nodded, eyes wide.

"I have four younger siblings. Three brothers and one sister. Jason, Cass, Tim, and Damian. Jason is smart, but recently he's been a bit of a hothead, not that I blame him. Cass is very quiet, but could knock any of you out with a punch, Tim is a genius that never sleeps, and Damian... Damian is territorial and will fight anyone. He's also a vegetarian. You still following?"

They nodded.

"Good, Tim has a friend named Stephine, she's very energetic. I have a friend name Barbara, she's a computer whiz. Then there's my dad, who acts like an airhead and a flirt in front of the paparazzi, but is actually a genius and, as far as I know, has only really considered two or three women as romantic partners. And last, but not least, we have Alfred, the family's butler and grandfather figure. He's super kind, and makes the best cookies. He's also a retired member of the British Guard and MI-5. He was an actor for a while too." He grinned at the shocked looks on Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces. "We live in a manor just outside of Gotham. Jason loves vehicles, Tim- books and his laptop, Damian- his animals and Cass dances. Those are the basics and that's all I can explain. The rest is something you just have to experience."

He sat back in his chair and rested his head against the headrest. His team shared a look.

"Sounds like one heck of a family." Cyborg said. Robin just smiled.

* * *

Beast Boy moaned loudly. "I'm so hungry." Raven rolled her eyes.

"You had breakfast before we left."

"Yeah, a small one, three hours ago." Robin, who was talking to Starfire about Christmas; a holiday she still didn't quite get, looked up.

"You guys hungry? Because I'm willing to bet there are snacks somewhere."

"It would be nice." Starfire said looking at the others. Robin stood up.

"Back in a bit." He meandered down the jet, towards closed doors. As soon as they shut Cyborg looked up from where he was fiddling with his wiring.

"So, are we going to talk about how Robin is _Bruce Wayne's son_?"

"Yeah! Like the Wayne's is super famous and rich. How did Robin end up in Jump without it being on T.V.? And, he goes by Dick, what the heck? Who does that? And what about his brother who was in a coma? Doesn't Batman hate superhumans? Did Bruce pay Batman to let us come? Won't this blow his identity? And our team leader is one of Gotham's beloved princes?"

"I, too, have questions. Who is Bruce Wayne, and friend Robin is a prince?"

Cyborg sighted. "Bruce Wayne is a very rich man, who uses his money to help clean up places, and make them better. He's considered on the world's greatest Philanthropist, and is said to be a kind man. He has five adopted children, Robin is one them. And no, Robin isn't a prince. But he is the son of the richest person in Gotham, and possibly the world. So, the news likes to call Bruce Wayne 'Gotham's White Knight' or 'the Prince of Gotham' and they called his kids 'the princes and princess of Gotham'. Understand?"

"I believe I do."

"Okay, but what about my questions?" Beast boy asked.

"I have found food!" Robin called as he returned, his arms full of Water Bottles, Dried Fruit, and Trail Mix.

"Woo!" Beast Boy shouted, all questions forgotten.

* * *

When there was about half an hour left in the flight Robin pulled a box from a compartment. He opened it and handed Raven a necklace. She raised an eyebrow and took it. He handed one to Starfire who studied it curiously. Then he gave the boys watches. "Put then on and they'll make you look like someone different. To protect our identities. Of course, everyone who knows that I'm Robin will see you as you, but no one else will." They nodded and put on the charms.

* * *

The Wayne's were waiting for then, along with a ton of other people behind railings. Dick grinned and waved, all but strutting off the jet and onto the stairs. The strut began to pick up pace as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was three feet from the jet when it turned in to running. He tackled his father in a hug, feeling his family engulf him.

"Oh, I've missed you chum. So much."

"I've missed you too, dad. And you Alfred. You too Jay, and Cass and Tim and Dami." The Titans watched from the base of the stairs. They weren't used to seeing their leader so emotional, or at least in a positive way.

"I know you're basically the heart and soul of the family, but maybe do this in the car?" a man in a police uniform called over to them. "The press and fans are getting restless!"

"Yessir Commissioner. But you have to tell Babs I said 'Hi'." Dick gave the man a little wave and turned to his friends, "Come on! They don't bite."

"Yes, we do." Said Tim. "Well, Jason and Damian do." The team shared a nervous look. Robin rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he waved them over and this time they hesitantly walked forward. "To the car." He picked up Damian and set him on his hip. The child squirmed a bit, wiggling his way onto Dick's back.

"Not a baby." He grumbled into his brother's ear. Dick laughed and bumped Damian up a bit.

"'Couse you're not. You're a fighter… all five ounces of you." Damian smacked the back of his head.

"I am a terrifying force that should not be tested." He said crossly. Jason snorted.

"A terrifying force that's not going to get any presents." Damian pouted. Tim and Cass giggled and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Is walking to the car without arguing really so hard?"

"Don't be silly dad, it's how they show they love each other." Dick said, cheerfully. He glanced over his shoulder. "You guys still alive back there?"

"We're fine." Cyborg said.

* * *

 **So... how was this chapter? good? bad? let me know, so I can try to make them the best I can.**

 **I couldn't help but add that little bit with Commissioner Gordon.**

 **W** **e're about to get into the interesting part, with the titans have to accept this new playful side of Robin; and the Wayne's working through all the changes that they've gone through. (Being Gotham's Vigilantes/richest family is hard)**

 **Thank for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN! HENCE WHY I AM HERE! OH AND I KINDA HAVE A SCHELADE NOW, ONCE A WEEK FOR THESE STORY. FINGERS CROSSED IT WORKS OUT.**

 **Bit of back ground, Tim is the current Gotham Robin. Dick is the Robin who started the Teen Titans because he needed space. Jason got beaten by the Joker, but Bruce and Dick managed to save him. He's alright now. Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Damian are all of Bruce's kids, and Barbra and Stephanie are close friends to the Wayne kids. Dick is 15, Jason is 12, Cass is 10, Tim is 9, Damian is 5**

* * *

The Titans studied the limo in awe, it was sleek and the black paint glistened. It would have stood out at any time of the year, but with the snow that had fallen two days ago, it was impossible to miss.

"Are we getting any more snow this year?" asked Dick as Alfred unlocked the car.

"Should be. There's at least five days with a 95% chance" Bruce slid into the car.

"You parked really close to the curb." Beast Boy muttered.

"We didn't want to get snow in the car." Cass replied from right behind him, causing the changeling to jump. She slid past him and into the car. He looked at Robin, who was facing them- letting his littlest brother drop off his back and into the car. He smiled and jerked his head back, before climbing in the car.

"Dickie, sit here." The Titans filed into the car to see Dick sitting between Jason and Cassandra. Tim was on Jason's other side, with Bruce next to Cassandra. Damian was on Bruce's lap. Starfire cooed.

"He is so small." Damian's eyes hardened, and the visitors began to feel a little scared of him.

"And that, children, is the darkest look you will ever see on a five-year-old's face." The old man in the driver's seat said, glancing in the review mirror.

"I hope so," Beast Boy muttered sinking into a seat. The other's fallowed suit. Bruce cleared his throat.

"I don't think I caught your names."

"Oh right!" Dick said. He pointed to Beast Boy "This is Garfield, Victor, Raven, and Kori."

"Nice to meet you." Raven said, tempted to pull the book out of her bag, but that would be rude, so she refrained.

* * *

The Manor was huge, with a large front yard. "Welcome to Wayne Manor." said Alfred as he parked the car.

"Dude! It's gigantic!" Beast Boy cried.

"It does look like a small castle." Starfire noted.

"Yeah," Dick said, leaning his head against the window to get a better view. "I've missed it. Just gives an amazing feeling for Halloween, or for masquerade balls."

"Well the Christmas party isn't a masquerade one. Sorry, chum." Bruce ruffed his hair.

"That's a shame. Masked galas are the only ones I can really bear."

"It's not going to be a gala, sir. Though you will have to go to at least one of those this month. I'm afraid." Alfred informed him.

Dick shrugged. "It's the price of being in this family. A price I don't mind paying."

"You say that, but we all know you're lying." Tim said. "Galas are the worse."

"I didn't say I liked them. I said if going meant I was a part of this family I would go."

"Master Bruce," Alfred opened the door to the limo, "Shall I make lunch while you show our guests around?"

"Yes, please. Does soup sound good to everyone?"

A chorus "yes's" rang out and Bruce smiled.

"Anyone allergic to anything?"

He got a response of "no's" and one "meat." He nodded to Alfred than set Damian down. "Let's go inside."

* * *

"…And this is where you'll be sleeping." The billionaire said as he pushed open the door to a small wing. It led to a small sitting room, with a T.V. There were four doors, two on each side of the room. "Those doors lead to your bedrooms, have a look. Set your stuff down. Get comfortable." The four teens did, and were impressed with the rooms. They were big, each sporting a queen sided bed, dresser, closet and small bathroom. The teens settled their things quickly and then meet the others in the sitting room.

"You all settled?" their leader asked. When he had received a positive answer, he grinned.

"Great, the east wing is where my family sleeps, so you really won't ever have to go there. And that's everything."

"What about the fourth floor?"

"Fourth floor? Oh, you mean the attic. That's the Robin Nest. Go up there and you will regret it. I mean, you'll walk out so badly injured, you might not even walk out."

Silence.

"Oh, while you were in your rooms, Alfred finished lunch. The others left, so we should probably hurry." He turned and hurried down stairs.

"What the heck." Cyborg asked.

"His family is very territorial." Raven said, though her voice wasn't as confident as usual.

* * *

The Titans sat in the sitting room that connected. "Today was… interesting." Raven started.

"I feel as though Robin has forgotten us. He barely talked to us." Starfire added.

"Guys, c'mon. He hasn't seen his family in months. And his siblings are just kids, who obviously adore him. It can't be easy for them to be separated for long times. Add the fact that he fights supervillains on a regular basis, and it makes sense that they're super clingy. They probably live in fear of him not coming home." Cyborg said. "Robin hasn't forgotten us. He's just really happy to be back in Gotham."

* * *

Dick smiled as he flopped onto a beanbag. He turned his head and caught sight of the mini Christmas tree. It was decorated with blue balls, red tinsel, yellow lights, and a sliver star. It was the only thing lighting the Nest. He let a soft sigh out. It turned into a gasp as an unexpected weight dropped onto him.

"Jason!" the boy cried.

"Hey Dickie-Bird. What you are doing up here?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Dick raised an eyebrow, and studied his brother. He looked a little pale, but it could have just been the light.

"Jay-Bird…. Isn't a little late for you to be up?"

"Oh please, 1:30 isn't late." Dick narrowed his eyes.

"I think it's a little early."

"Then why are you up here?"

"I couldn't sleep, too nervous. You know, typical bring your friends over for the first time anxieties. And you?"

"Just couldn't sleep." Dick pulled Jason into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Jay-bird. I should have been there. I should have stopped him."

"How'd you know?" Jason's voice was small, and he clung tighter to his brother.

"I'm your brother, that's how." He hurried his face in Jason's hair, and Jason stiffened. "I'm so sorry, I really am."

"Stop… it's, it's not your fault. You came as soon as you found out. And…. And you got me out. You saved me." Jason felt his eyes starting to tear. He tried to keep them at bay, but a few stray ones fell onto Dick's shirt.

"It's okay to cry. It's okay to admit it scared you. That it still does scare you." Jason shook his head. It wasn't okay to cry, because crying had only made the beatings worse. "Jason you're safe here. Remember, this is what the Nest is for. A place where it's okay to cry." Dick rubbed his back, "I know what it feels like."

Jason peak up at him, blue-green eyes filled with tears. They caught the light from the tree, which made them look even bigger. Dick took a deep breath, and steadied himself.

"Two-face, he once did something similar*. And then with the apprenticeship. It's… it's hard. Trust me I know." He scooped his little brother up, and padded over to the small pile of pillows and blankets on top of two king sized mattress. He set Jason down and pulled a blanket over him. Then he crawled under next to him. "You're okay, Jason. I'm here."

* * *

 **So... how was this chapter? good? bad? let me know, so I can try to make them the best I can.**

 ***The bit with Two-Face refers to one of the older comics where Dick goes out on a solo patrol and Two-Face kidnaps and beats him with a baseball bat.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope to get on up once a week.**

 **Thank for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN! HENCE WHY I AM HERE!**

 **Bit of back ground, Tim is the current Gotham Robin. Dick is the Robin who started the Teen Titans because he needed space. Jason got beaten by the Joker, but Bruce and Dick managed to save him. He's alright now. Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Damian are all of Bruce's kids, and Barbra and Stephanie are close friends to the Wayne kids. Dick is 15, Jason is 12, Cass is 10, Tim is 9, Damian is 5**

* * *

Damian struggled up onto Tim's bed. "Wake up!" He hissed.

"Mmmm. Damian? What are you?" The boy began to ask, but was cut off.

"Grayson and Todd are sleeping in the Nest!"

"So?"

"They didn't invite us!" Damian hissed. Tim sighed, sat up. Jason had probably had a nightmare, and had gone up to the Nest, and Dick… he couldn't really think of a reason why Dick would be up in the Nest. But he did know Damian wouldn't care about Dick's reason. The five-year-old hated it when he wasn't included in something his brothers did. "What are we going to do?" Damian asked.

"What?"

"About Grayson and Todd!" Tim sighed again. If Damian was calling them by their surnames he must be mad. Or at least, very, very annoyed.

"I don't know, nothing?" Damian look appalled by this suggestion. Tim rolled his eyes. What could he suggest. Then, it hit him like a cold snow ball to the face. "A surprise snow ball fight?"

Damian's face lit up. "Brilliant. Let's go."

"Wait? You meant, like, right now? Damian it's," he reached for his alarm clock, "6:30 in the morning."

"Yes, right now! It's prefect. They'll never see it coming!"

"I'm not leaving this bed until 7. At the earliest." Damian sighed and flopped on top of his brother.

"Fine."

* * *

Jason and Dick woke to buckets of snow on their faces. They spluttered and jerked up.

"What the heck, you two?" Jason demanded.

"Snow ball fight!" The younger two half-yelled, dragging the snow-covered boys to the trap door that lead out of the nest. Jason and Dick stumbled down stairs, pulled on coats and boots and fallowed the younger two outside.

"How long do you think it'll take before they give up?" Dick muttered.

"Hmmm, I'd guess maybe 30 minutes at the longest. They've never actually gone against us, have they?"

"No, usually it's you and Tim vs. Damian and me."

"Poor babies." Jason smirked.

* * *

45 minutes later the Teen Titans woke to someone banging on each of their bedroom windows. "Rob, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked, shaking off his sleep.

"Get your coats and shoes, now. We're having training out in the back yard." He backflipped of the window ledge. Beast Boy groaned.

"Why do we have to train? It's Christmas."

"I feel that." Cyborg agreed, as they marched down to the stairs. "Hey Rob, what are we…. Holy moly." The back yard was covered in footprints. Snow that had once been smooth and even was now packed into forts and the small bumps on the ground. "What happened here?"

"Snow ball fight." Tim called from his place behind a wall of snow. Dick nodded.

"Tim and Damian challenged Jason and I to a snowball fight. Halfway through I figured it be a fun training exercise. Your goal, to go as long as you can. Your base is there." He pointed. "We start in 3 minutes." He took off running towards his and his brothers' front.

"Wait!" Beast Boy yelled, staring to follow him.

"Two minutes!"

"To the fort." Raven ordered. The teen of confused hero's barely had time to dive behind the wall of snow before Dick's 'Go!' They tensed, expecting snow balls to start flying. They didn't. Starfire peeked over the wall. She glanced at the others.

"What is a snowball fight?"

"We are so doomed." Beast Boy muttered.

Dick stifled a snicker. He knew it was nice to put his team on the stop, but it was funny. Add the fact that it got his brothers to work together and it was irresistible. "It looks like they've started to devise a plan. But I can't hear anything." Tim's voice whispered in his ear.

Dick snorted. "You're not supposed to. We got to form a plan, pick the battle field, and get comms. Sending you to a position where you could hear what they're saying would just be cruel."

"When are they going to leave that fort?" Damian asked.

"I hope it's soon, I can't wait to show them what happens when you go up against the Bats." Jason added.

"Guys? It looks like they're building up the fort…. I think they plan to just wait until we get bored." Tim noted.

"Oh, that won't do at all. Damian, where are you?" Dick demanded, put out that his team would pick the cowardly option.

"Wait! Raven's making a ton of snow balls, with her magic." Tim hissed. "Dick, move."

"Don't worry. I'm at position two. Where are you guys?"

"Ten o'clock." Jason replied

"I'm still at five." Tim reminded them.

"Two." Damian said, as he appeared next to Dick. The older boy rolled his eyes, but forces on watching the battlefield.

"Okay, you remember plan O4-W4?" A soft chorus of 'yes's and Dick smirked. "On my mark, get into position. When I give the mark twice start." He waited, and waited. Starfire started to fly. "Get down." He hissed.

"That's not the mark." Jason muttered.

"Change of plan, JV-8, super edition. Then after they're out in the open O4-W4…. now." the boys began to move in perfect, silent, harmony. Then they attacked. Snow flew everywhere, as the Wayne boys pelted the team with snow. Halfway through the Titans started to fight back, still not getting nearly as many hits as the Bats did. After the black-haired boys were lightly dusted in snow they called time out.

* * *

The Titans glared at the four boys, "Not cool, man. Not cool at all." Beast Boy said, as he shook the thick clumpy snow form his hair. Dick had the decency to look a little abashed.

"Sorry. I guess using a plan that is usually used on the Justice League wasn't the best idea."

Tim nodded. "Yeah… they have a lot more people, and are a bit more… resistant."

Jason and Damian looked unapologetic.

"Why don't you guys hit the showers?" Dick suggested, "Just be sure to- What the-!" A snow ball hit him square in the face.

"Free for all!" a small blonde girl threw another ball at Raven.

"Steph!" Tim yelled, as a snow ball hit the sorceress.

"Hey Cass!" the blonde waved to the dark-haired girl who aimed a snow ball at Jason.

"Guys… take cover." Dick said, before ducking behind a tree. The Titans groaned and dashed to their fort.

"Could you not simply use your magic?" Starfire asked Raven.

"I could, but if I do, I might hurt them. And I highly doubt Batman would take kindly to me using magic to hurt his kids."

"What does Batman have to do with this?" Beast Boy demanded. Raven looked at Cyborg and Starfire.

"I, to, would like to know what the Man of Bats has to do with this." Starfire added. Cyborg looked at Raven.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I wasn't too sure, but then Robin mentioned the Justice League. So, yes, I'm sure."

"Sure, of what?" asked Starfire. Raven took a breath.

"Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"We think." Cyborg added. "There's no proof yet." Raven raised an eyebrow.

"There's a fair amount of evidence."

Their conversation was cut by an old, but strong, voice.

"That is enough." The snow balls they'd been avoiding stopped. They peeked over the fort's edge. Two figures stood in the door way of the house. One was dressed in a nicely pressed suit, the other in jeans, a sweater, and thick socks.

"Hi Alfred!" Stephine waved happily. "Hi Bruce."

"Hello Stephine."

* * *

 **So... how was this chapter? good? bad? let me know, so I can try to make them the best I can.**

 **Hello Stephanie, don't worry she'll in the next chapter.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope to get on up once a week.**

 **Thank for reading**


	6. I'm not dead, i will update i promise

I am so, so, so sorry. I meant to up date but my computer deleted the documents with the stories, I hit majors writer block, my sister/beta came back form collage for back sugary, I'm in yet another play, and I'm in a novel writing class that demands I all my attention. I swear I haven't abandoned this story. I hoping to get a chapter up by the 31st. I am so sorry, thank you for sticking with me!


End file.
